reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of the Hive Intellect
Invasion of the Hive Intellect is the fifth Raid Event. You explore an Event Quest dungeon using Stamina. A boss will appear to fight you at random intervals. Fighting the boss, using a percentage of your ATK POWER Points, will award Raid Medals and increase your Ranking Points. By completing floors you earn rewards, and increase your Raid Attack Bonus. The more Raid Bosses you defeat, the stronger they become, regardless of the floor you are on. When enough raid bosses have been defeated, the Gargantuan Raid boss will appear. All players must work together to defeat this strong entity. Event details *Full Period: 5/20/2013 - 5/30/2013 (23:59 EDT) *First half: 5/20/2013 - 5/23/2013 (23:59 EDT) *Second half: 5/24/2013 - 5/30/2013 (23:59 EDT) Bosses *'Blitz Raid' ** Puck - Awards Silver Raid Medals *'Carnage Raid' ** Eclipse - Raid Overlord. Awards Gold Raid Medals *'Gargantuan Raid': ** Hive Mind Loomin - Gargantuan Overlord. Separate Ranking Events. Appears during the second half of the event. Features *'Dragon Burst': 150% ATK Damage done against raid bosses for 20 minutes, Ranking Points gained is doubled. Activates when the dragon burst bar is full. The dragon burst bar fills up ONLY if you dealt the finishing blow to a Blitz/Carnage raid boss, regardless of the AMOUNT of damage dealt. It also fills up by 50% after a battle with the Gargantuan Raid Boss, regardless of whether it is a 30%, 60% or 120% battle. *'Raid Attack Bonus': As you clear floors in the Event Quest, this bonus will increase. *'Chains': Decreases the defense of Raid Bosses incrementally, depending on how often you defeat them within the chain timer. Increases by 7.5% for every win to a maximum of 100%, this means you can deal double damage, not that the raid boss defence is 0 points. Resets when the chain timer runs out. *'Gargantuan Gauge': Fills up when you fight a boss. When filled, The Gargantuan Raid Boss will appear. *'Gargantuan Unlock Rewards': Rewards for highest total damage done to a Gargantuan Raid Boss. *Event Specialists: New cards have been added for this event, with special bonus to their damage! *'MVP Rewards': If the raid boss is defeated, rewards given out to the player who did the most damage during the raid boss battle. Reward is Raid Medals of corresponding raid boss type, 1 - 5 Medals, scales with Raid boss level. *'Raid Medals': As long as the Raid Boss is defeated, ALL participants in the raid boss batyle gain ONE medal of the corresponding Raid Boss type REGARDLESS of damage dealt. Can be exchanged for cards from the Raid Medal Card Pack. *New Cycle Ranking Rewards (6-hour cycles, rewards are distributed at 0:00, 6:00, 12:00, 18:00 (EDT). Rewards are deposited directly into inventory). *Normal Raid Boss fights consume 30%, 60% or 100% of your ATK Power to deal 30%, 60% or 120% of your maximum attack damage respectively. *The first 10 Raid Bosses you defeat, you consume only 50% of the regular ATK Power. *First attack as an Ally Aid request consumes only 50% of the regular ATK Power. *'Clear Level Bonus': Every event quest floor you clear increases the damage you inflict against Raid Bosses. New cards introduced *''Event Specialists:'' **x20: Ladon **x10: Dragon Archer **x4: Daga the Marauder *Event Specialists (Second half introductions): **x30: Liesbet the Source **x20: Vara the Patron **x10: Scoffin **x4: Achlis *''Rewards (random drops from cashing in the Raid Medals):'' **Eclipse - Found in Gold Raid Medal Pack **Puck - Found in Silver Raid Medal Pack *''Prizes:'' **Dakaha - Awarded to the top 300 players in the first half. **Hive Mind Loomin - Awarded to the top 3000 ranked players. **Taire the Emisar - Awarded to top 10000 ranked players. **Zenobia - Awarded to players in the top 100 ranked Guilds. Note: All of the reward cards, except the last two, are untradable. Floor clearing reward table (separate page) Cycle Ranking Rewards (First & Second Half): Total Ranking rewards: First Half Ranking Rewards: Second Half Ranking Rewards: Gargantuan Raid Ranking Rewards: These Ranking Rewards apply for EACH Gargantuan Raid Boss that is defeated Gargantuan Required (Individual) Damage Unlock Rewards: These Unlock Rewards are based on the highest (individual) damage dealt to any one Gargantuan Raid Boss. The UNLOCK level is a hard cap. You will be unable to earn any rewards beyond the level of the Gargantuan Raid Boss. Example: Even if you do 2 million damage to a level 6 Gargantuan Raid Boss, you only get the rewards for the first 6 levels. You also only recieve each prize once. NB: Non Bazaar Total Ranking Rewards (Guild): Category:Events Category:Raid Event